Treacherous
by littleblackstar13
Summary: I don't understand how I deal with this everyday. I don't. It's like trying to solve a rubix cube. Damn near impossible to figure out and aggravating as hell. Worst part is...it's not even a secret anymore. (Summary extended in prologue. New chapter every week, this week Chapter 3. Cursing, dialogue, suggestive themes.)
1. Prologue

**Based on the song. My first Cam fic!**

**Title and ship basically explain it all.**

**...**

_**Prologue:**_

I don't understand how I deal with this everyday. I don't. It's like trying to solve a rubix cube. Damn near impossible to figure out and aggravating as hell. Worst part is...it's not even a secret anymore. She knows. She knows how I feel. But she doesn't know everything. She doesn't know how bad it hurts, how hard it is. Yes, I can keep my emotions under control. Yes, I don't hit on her. Yes, I know I'm her best friend. And that's why it's wrong. I've been feeling like this for a while. I knew officially when she started dating Freddie. The anger, the jealousy...the pain... *sigh* Listen to me. I sound like a bitch. Going on about how I'm in love with my best friend... God! All I want to know is...why does love have to be so complicated?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_-Three months ago...-_

"Sam!"

I knew that voice anywhere. I turn to find Carly rushing up to me, tears streaking down her face and expression distraught. She collapses right into my arms, sobbing heavily and burying her face in my neck. "S-Sam..."

"What's wrong, kid?" I ask as I attempt to soothe her by stroking her back.

"Danny...he-he broke up w-with me!" Carly cries harder and I hug her close to me. I pass a few death glares along to kids walking by wanting to be nosy.

"Come on, you're making a scene." I say then lead her into the bathroom, still keeping my arms around her. She stands against the sink, her breaths becoming shallow, but her sobs are quieting. I retrieve some toliet paper from a stall and hand it to her for her to wipe her eyes.

"Thanks, Sam." she says, smiling at me and dabbing at her eyes.

"What happened exactly?" I ask.

She throws the paper away then leans up on the sink again facing me. "He had told me in Science that he wanted to talk after class. I immediatly knew that didn't sound good. I've heard it a lot..." Carly looks down and stares at her hands. "But, umm, I said okay. So, before gym, he told me that we weren't working out...that he wasn't feeling "that spark", whatever that means. He asked if we could still be friends. I just nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, said sorry, then walked away..."

I can sense the tears rising from the trembling in her voice and give her some more tissue. She takes it, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

I'm guilty enough. I admit Carly looked cute when she was upset. Like a sad puppy from one of those commercials. I have an urge to hold her close to me and kiss her, tell her it'll all be okay, my hands twitch for it. But I keep them occupied by tapping on the stall wall.

"I don't know why I keep going out with these guys, Sam." Carly says, which brings my wandering thoughts back to Earth. I shake my head quickly to organize myself and tune back in to what she's saying. "...I can usually tell when they're the wrong ones... I don't know why I couldn't this time."

"Looks can be deceiving, Carls." I tell her. "Our sensors are often going to be wrong."

"Yeah, but..." she doesn't finish.

I stand beside her. "It'll be okay, Carls. I promise."

She smiles at me and there's a sharp tug on my heart. A painful tug. Like a stab. I bite down on my tongue hard, feeling a little blood flow into my mouth. The metallic taste is what I focus on when she hugs me. Trying to keep all the impure thoughts from altering my mind. Carly sighs and her breath causes goosebumps to spread over me. Thank God for long sleeves.

"Thanks, Sam." Carly says. "I don't know what I'd do without a best friend like you."

_-Yep, that's what I'm here for. To be a best FRIEND.-_ I think. "Yeah, no problem Carls." I swallow and the bitter taste slips down. Clearing my mind.

"Hey, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" she asks suddenly. "Just you and me? It's been a while since we've had some quality girl time."

"We just went to the mall yesterday!" I say, forcing a laugh.

"Well, yeah." she replies and lets me go. "But I mean REAL girl time."

I know right away I'm gonna regret what I say. "Sure." Yep, I knew it. Sam, why?

"Great!" Carly grins, finally back to her normal self. "Come over at eight. Spencer won't be home."

"Okay, sounds good." I say. Spencer not being home sounds all too tempting... _-No, shut up!-_

"Cool. See you later!" She gives me another grand smile and leaves the bathroom, leaving me with images of me slamming my head in the door.

**...**

**Yes! Chapter 1 done! Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_(Carly's POV now)_

Everything had been so perfect this morning. So what could've dragged it down into the dirt? Danny. He broke up with me! He-he actually broke up with me! I don't know why, but he did. I don't understand what I did wrong. Was I not a good girlfriend? Was I too clingy? No...I'm never clingy. So why? Whatever the real reason, I run to the only person I could think to run to.

"Sam!" I cry.

She turns around instantly and I fall into her arms, letting out violent sobs. She wraps her arms around me in a calming embrace. I bury my face in her neck. "S-Sam..."

"What's wrong, kid?" she asks as she strokes my back.

"Danny...he-he broke up w-with me!" I cry harder, trying not to bear the fact. The weight on my heart is crushing it and it's painful.

"Come on, you're making a scene." Sam says softly. She leads me to the girl's bathroom, her arms still around me. I don't mind, though.

She lets me go long enough to grab me some tissue while I try to calm down by the sinks. I give her a pitiful smile when she gives me the paper.

"Thanks, Sam." I say. I fail horribly to stop all the tears that kept overflowing, but they slowed down. I sniffed.

"What happened, exactly?" Sam asks as she leans on the bathroom stall.

I throw the now soggy piece of paper in the trash, then return to my spot in front of the sinks. I rest my hands on the counters and hold a gaze with Sam. "He had told me in Science that he wanted to talk after class. I immediatly knew that didn't sound good. I've heard it a lot..." I suddenly find interest in the palm of my hand, picking at dead skin. "But, umm, I said okay. So, before gym, he told me that we weren't working out...that he wasn't feeling "that spark", whatever that means. He asked if we could still be friends. I just nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, said sorry, then walked away..."

My nose starts burning and my vision becomes blurry again. Aw, crap. Before I know it, Sam is handing me another sheet of tissue. I smile, feeling my cheeks fill with heat from embarrasment.

That's when I'm struck with curiousity. Sam... How could she be like this? So mean, yet so sweet. And sweet only when we are alone... She's so hardcore on the outside, at least, she was before I tapped into her code (or got under her skin). I can see in her eyes that she really does care, that she's as hurt as I am. Protective of me. Nearly killing every boy that even glanced at me the wrong way. Like an older sister. Or a-

Her hands fidgeting and tapping on the wall remind me of where I was going with my story. I look to the side. "...I can usually tell when they're the wrong ones... I don't know why I couldn't this time."

"Looks can be deceiving, Carls." she says to my surprise. Maybe because she was saying that or knew what deceiving meant. "Our sensors are often going to be wrong."

"Yeah, but..." I don't bother to keep going. I know she has a point.

Sam walks up to stand by me. "It'll be okay, Carls."

The last of my tears are dried up and I look up at Sam with a smile. She was always there for me. I reach up and hug her, smiling and sighing, finally feeling better. "Thanks, Sam. I don't know what I'd do without a best friend like you."

"Yeah, no problem Carls." she says and hugs me back.

_-Sam and I really haven't had enough time to ourselves...-_ I realize. _-Freddie and Spencer are always around.-_

"Hey, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" I ask. "Just you and me? It's been a while since we've had some quality girl time."

"We just went to the mall yesterday!" Sam said, laughing. There was hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, yeah, but I mean REAL girl time." I say.

I know Sam can't resist. She'd do practically anything for me, especially now. "Sure." she says.

"Great!" I grin. "Come over at eight. Spencer won't be home." He had an art convention to go to.

"Okay, sounds good." she replies.

"Cool! See you later!" I smile at her again before leaving the bathroom.

**...**

**In my own opinion, I believe Sam's POV was better. Just because I feel I can capture her tomboy persona better (because I am one). Chapter 3 up soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_(Sam)_

_-Later that night...-_

_-Fuck, fuck, FUCK!-_

I'm freaking out. I have to be at Carly's in half an hour and I'm not ready. Not physically and definitely not mentally. All afternoon I've been attacked with obscene thoughts and self-indulged urges. My fingers won't stop twitching and my feet are constantly tapping. I'm leaning against the basin in my bathroom, trying to control my breathing. My hair is a mess from me clawing at my scalp. I look up in the mirror and sigh.

"You can get through this, Sam." I tell myself. "It's just a sleepover. JUST a sleepover with your best friend. Your best friend Carly Shay. Nothing more."

I grab the brush and smooth out my curls, then go up to my room to grab my stuff. Sleepovers with Carly were fun. Like, REALLY fun. Especially when Spencer wasn't home. We wouldn't sleep at all, (which was the point), and we'd do crazy things. Of course...that would be when Freddie slept over too... But with just the two of us...? It's a shame I can't remember.

I look at the clock. 7:45. I take my pair of skeleton black and red pajama pants, my grey tanktop, a change of bra and underwear, and my skateboard. Carly would let me use her brush and stuff in the morning. Taking one last ragged breath to calm my nerves (and epically failing), I leave my room.

**...**

When I enter the Shay's loft, the living room is empty. I take notice of the shower water running and sit down on the couch, turning on the TV before my head is tortured with more thoughts. Lucky for me, Girly Cow is on. Not too long after, the water shuts off and Carly comes out, a pink towel wrapped around her body. She's using a red towel to dry her hair.

"Oh, Sam!" she says, smiling when she sees me. "When did you get here? I didn't hear the door."

"Um, about ten minutes ago." I reply, looking forward instead of looking down.

"Oh, sorry." she laughs. "Well, I'll be right back."

She disappears upstairs for another half hour, then comes back down in her pajamas. A loose purple tanktop with a red heart in the middle that has an arrow in it and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was still a little damp and fell around her shoulders limply. Shame I was noticing these features, but my eyes were controlling themselves.

"Anything you want to do?" Carly asks.

I've zoned out and I shake my head. "Huh?"

"I was thinking we could watch some movies." Carly says, sitting beside me. I can smell her vanilla lavender soap and my mind fogs up. The things this girl could do to me!

"Uh-yeah." I say. "What movie?"

She shrugs. "Any kind. You know I'm not picky."

"Neither am I." I say and she smiles.

I clear my throat and stand from the couch to check out her movie collection. Hmm... Madagascar? Seen it too much. Twilight? Nah. Let Me In? I can't believe she has that movie. She usually doesn't like scary movies. I take it off the rack and hold it up. "This?"

"Oh, that's Socko's." she says. "He must of left it when he was over last week."

"That doesn't mean we can't watch it." I say, raising my eyebrow.

Carly nods in agreement and I put the movie in.

**...**

**So, I'm gonna have to cut this chapter short because I'm BEHIND schedule! I'm sorry guys! Chapter 4 will take place the next day unless I decide to have a little cutscene during the movie.**


End file.
